snow fun
by kidishcaresh
Summary: the title says it all, the gundam guys and us are going to have fun in the snow. oneshot.


**Me: Boy have I ever taken a long time to finish this one. I started last January. I forgot I had this one. Anyways it was snowing then and we watched this really old movie which-**

**Knocks on the door are heard. **

**Me: #Walks over# Wonder who it is?**

**Megan: Maybe the guys from the nuthouse finally found you.**

**Me: Nah, they kicked me out last time remember?**

**Megan: Oh right. #opens door#**

**Lawyer guys: We're here to sue you for every penny you've got for unauthorised use of anime characters. #lawyer guys present 1 mile long bill#**

**Me and Megan: #roll eyes --, #not again? See this?**

**Lawyer guys: # look and nod#**

**Me: That's a disclaimer yet again, now what does it say.**

**Lawyer guys: Kida does not own gundam wing endless waltz or anything related to that. She only owns herself, her evil counterpart Megan any OC's and this story any gundam wing related things are owned by their respective owner, some rich Japanese guy who is not Kida because Kida is a 20 year old girl from Holland that doesn't even own her own house. This belongs to the guy who rented it to her family.**

**Megan: Good boys, now take your mile long bill and get lost.**

**Lawyer guys: Not fair. #sulk and leave sobbing#**

**Me: Good now where was I? Oh yeah!**

**Chapter 1 Snow**!

I woke up real early for some reason. I looked around everything was silent; the clock said 4:30. I looked at Wufei who was sleeping next to me and sighed. I had to be the luckiest girl in the world.

No honestly I'm serious most people get the wrong idea about him but if you took the time to get to know the real him you'd see he's a real softy. All his behaviour is just a way to keep people from getting to close and hurting him.

Anyways I got up silently, took a shower and got dressed in my favourite jeans and my black tank-top which had a little angel in army clothes with the words army angel above it on the front and some neon-blue sneakers.

Then as every morning I walked to the window to look outside at the weather. I expected it to be the same as always, rain. But this time it wasn't raining. My eyes grew wide and I ran to the bed.

"Wufei! Wake up you have to see this!" I said as I shook him.

Then I left and went into the room next door where Megan was sleeping peacefully in Duo's arms

"Come on you two wake up and come see!" I yelled happily.

By this time Lynn had woken up and seen the weather and she and Quatre were waking the others up.

Ten minutes later everyone was downstairs wondering what was up.

"Okay Tailor, Summers why the hell did you wake us up at 5:00 in the morning." Heero asked annoyed

"Haven't you looked outside yet?" Lynn questioned as she hurriedly put on her coat.

"No, why?" Heero asked. **(note at this moment we're in the living-room with the blinds still shut)**

"Well, this!" Lynn said opening the blinds.

"SNOW!" Megan, Yuriko and Remy yelled.

"So?" The guys asked.

"Get dressed and meet us in the back yard, you'll see." Yuriko said with an evil grin.

The guys looked at each other fearfully and wondered what the girls could be planning.

"When Yuriko said get dressed she meant before the snow melts." Megan said.

Then the guys left the living-room.

"Okay, we'll need to find some sleds, carrots and other stuff for the snowmen and ice-skates." Lyn said.

"I'll call and arrange for the skates." Remy said.

"I'll get the snowman stuff." Yuriko said.

"I and Kim will arrange some snow forts, for later." Megan said.

"And I'll go arrange the sleds." Lynn said

"okay, let's go!" I said and with that we went of to do our things.

**30 minutes, some dressing and some planning later:**

Everyone was outside.

"Okay we've made a list of fun activities for today. Which we're all going to do!" Lynn said."

1. build snowmen

2. ride a sled down the hill

3. go ice-skating

4. eat lunch quickly

5. snow-fight for the rest of the day

6. huddle up in front of the fireplace with hot chocolate and marshmallows, playing board-games!"

"That's a tight schedule so let's get going!" Yuriko said.

Building snowmen was fun and for guys who've never done these things before they sure built some nice things. Especially Wufei his snow angel looked amazing and suspiciously familiar.

Going down hill on the sled consisted of them trying to knock each other off of the sleds and us trying not to get knocked of as well. Ice-skating was a disaster as we had to teach them and they kept falling. At some point I got fed up with trying.

"You guys are impossible! I give up. I'm going to put my frustration into something productive." I said as I skated away. I pushed the button of the remote I'd hidden in my pocket which started the music and started to figure skate some. Letting out all of my pent up anger through it. Then Wufei whom had been the only one not trying to ice skate; because as he said it was a pathetic sport for weaklings; joined me. I opened my eyes when I felt him grab my outstretched hand and looked at him with a smile.

"What happened to the pathetic sport for weaklings?" I whispered.

"I guess I was wrong." He whispered back

"Hey, Rems care to join me since these guys can't skate I'm without a partner for this dance." Linn said winking at Remy. The two of them skated off followed by Megan and Yuriko.

We all watched as the other four guys threw each other some glares before skating over to their respective girl. the rest of the morning consisted of figure skating and racing one another.

"So what your saying is basically it's like fighting a war but instead of guns we use snowballs?" Heero asked.

"Yup, and no ice balls." Remy said getting questionable looks from the guys. "That's when you press the snow so tight it becomes hard. You could seriously harm someone with that so that's why there's the no ice rule."

"Let's get going!" Duo said as he devoured his sandwich.

Once we were done with the quick lunch, we went outside and started the snow fight.

I was carefully walking through the garden hitting every moving object in sight and getting hit just as many times. Lynn and Quatre were having their own snow fight somewhere south of me, I could see them.

Megan and Duo were each sneaking through the garden on opposite sides of it, while humming one of those tunes you hear in spy movies when the spy is sneaking around some dangerous place. Remy was…well somewhere and Trowa met Wufei and the two of them met me. Now said boys were bombarding me with snowballs while Heero met Yuriko and the two of them set about hitting everything they could find.

By the time it was 17:00 we were all soaking wet and went inside.

"That was fun." Duo said.

"Yes, it was enjoyable." Heero said.

"I agree." Trowa said.

"I don't mind doing this again tomorrow, you know if the snow stays." Quatre said.

"I agree with Quatre, I want revenge." Wufei said.

Everyone looked at him.

"I threw a snowball at him and it slid under his coat and down his back." I explained.

The boys all shuddered at the thought of a ball of ice sliding down their backs. Then we all bursted out in laughter.

"That was not funny!" Wufei said angry.

"Whatever, how about that hot chocolate and marshmallows?" I and Megan said at the same time.

This caused us to laugh even more. After that we went and changed into some dry clothes.

Later that evening we sat in the living-room and we played many board-games then Duo got the idea of card games and we went and played several card games. Currently we were playing Liar, a card game where all cards are dealt between the players and the last remaining card after dealing them is the starter-card. Then you have to throw one card face down on the pile each turn until you're out of cards. **(it's a well known and much played game here in Holland; the name was translated from the Dutch word for liar. It's a really fun game and you must try it, though I warn you it could go on for several days if you play it right.)**

"Okay, so you have the starter card which shows you what cards to throw on the pile. That's in this case either all diamonds or a jack. Basically you can throw any card you want on the pile. The cards must be thrown face down. Now if you think at some point that a person who card before is not playing the right card, in this case either diamonds or a jack, you place your hand on the pile and call LIAR. Then you show the card if it's in deed not one of diamonds or a jack then that person has to take all the cards and play a new starter card, if it is one of diamonds or a jack then you take all the cards and play the new starter card." Yuriko explained as Megan and I gave an example.

"Okay, I think we got it let's play." Duo said.

**several hours later**

"LIAR" Duo yelled.

I smiled happily as he turned my last played card and found a queen of hearts.

"Ah! Not again." He whined.

"Yep again now play a new starter card please." I said.

We played on and Duo ended up losing grandly and Quatre; somehow being able to always tell when we played a false card; won grandly. Now we were sitting in the living room in front of the fire place with hot chocolate and marshmallows. It was around ten at night; outside it was snowing again. Most of us had fallen asleep by now. Megan was leaning against the couch with Duo sleeping on her lap; Heero lay in one of the chairs sleeping with Yuriko sleeping in his arms; Lynn lay asleep in Quatre's arms in front of the fire while said boy played with her hair; Trowa and Remy were sitting in the other chair talking softly and Wufei and I had the couch. He sat with his legs pulled up on the couch reading a book while absently winding my hair around his finger as I lay against him my head resting on his chest.

"Only…twelve days till Christmas. I hope the snow will stay till then and make it a white Christmas… my first white Christmas." I said in between yawns as I counted the days.

"And your first Christmas with us." Wufei said while turning the page of his book.

"Yeah…My…first…Christmas…with… my…first…boy…friend..." I said as I slowly fell asleep.

Wufei smiled as he looked at the sleeping girl in his arm before turning the page of his book.

"Sleep well my angel." He whispered before resuming his reading.

**Well ladies and gentlemen there you have it. Ain't it sweet? I had a hard time with the ending though. It'd be nice if you'd tell me what you think. One rule though: If you think I did something wrong you may tell me but you have to tell me how to do it right or it won't help and NO BASHING if you think I or my work suck then you shouldn't be reading my work in the first place. If you can't say anything nice then don't review**


End file.
